Why Can't We Live Forever?
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: One-shot. Naruto is visiting a grave of a friend. What will finally get him to move on? SasuNaru. Character Death


A/N: This kind of came about because I had a death in the family and I kind of thought: why do people have to die and it just kind of went from there. So I hope it's okay.

Warning: Character deaths, slash/yaoi whatever you want to call it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

_**Why Can't We Live Forever?**_

I sit and I stare. I stare and I stare. My eyes are watering because I don't want to admit that I'm actually crying. If for one moment I could go back and do it all over again I would. I would tell him how much I love him and hold him tight. I would have confessed it all. Instead I'm sitting here asking why? Why do people have to die? Why can't we all live forever?

I stare at the grey tombstone in front of me. I touch the name letting my hand run over the letters. I already have the letters and words memorized but I do it anyway.

_Here lies Uchiha Sasuke. The last great Uchiha. Gone but not forgotten. _

I look away wiping at my eyes trying fiercely to get rid of the tears. I stare collapse to the ground at last finally giving up on trying to even be strong. I sob loudly letting them rack through my body.

The sky open ups over top of me raining down loudly. It seems if even nature feels my pain. As the rain makes my body cold and my tears flow I just let all my pain flow out. For a moment I feel a hand ghost through my hair but I know it's my imagination. I am the only one who ever visits this grave and ever will.

"Naruto." A voice calls to me. Again I leave it down to my imagination. I feel the rain fall harder on my head and I wonder about heading back to the village. I shake my head. Why should I bother? "Dobe!" I turn in shock at the nickname.

There he stood a ghostly appreciation of the man I love. I shake my head covering my ears trying desperately not to believe my eyes and ears. His hand runs through my hair as he squats down to be at my level. He sighs pulling my hands away from my ears.

"Stop that and listen to me. I don't have very long." He says causing me to look up at him staring at him intently. He gives me one of the few genuine smiles I had ever seen on his face. "You've been here every day Naruto. Can you really miss your enemy that much?" I look shocked at the question forcing me to shake my head.

"You were never my enemy, Sasuke. Even if you did become a traitor, you were never one to me. I could never hate you." I look away from those ebony eyes not being able to bare the pain I feel inside. He runs his fingers through my hair.

"I apologize for leaving, Naruto. I should have stayed then maybe..." He trails off and I raise my eyebrow in question. He sits before me intertwining our fingers. "Maybe we could have been better friends and maybe we could have been more." I look at him with sad eyes.

"It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago. We could have been more Sasuke. I –" I want to say how much I love him but I just can't seem to voice the words. He seems to understand because he raises his hand to my cheek and I lean into it. He smiles leaning over pressing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Naruto but you have to continue living your life. If you can't live it without me, live it for me, please?" He says softly pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you too, Sasuke but I don't want to let you go. If I let you go I will forget you." I whisper fiercely. He chuckles softly at me.

"You can still live and remember me. We will be together again someday but until then you have to live your life." He states in that tone that tells me he isn't joking. I sigh looking away from his intense eyes. He sighs quietly.

"Okay, Sasuke. I won't forget you but I will until we meet again. I love you." I say fiercely. He smiles leaning down giving me a passionate kiss. When he pulls away I can see tears in his eyes mirroring those in mine. He places his hand on my cheek once again.

"Until we meet again. I love you." He whispers as his pale ghostly figure disappears into thin air. I look back at the tombstone place a hand on it before getting up off the wet ground.

"See you soon, Sasuke." I whisper before walking away from the grave not looking back as the sun came out.

Sakura sighed as she stood in the rain with a black umbrella over her head. She stared down at the grey tombstone. It stood in a small clearing with a cherry blossom tree just behind it. She smiled sadly looking at the writing on the tombstone.

_Uzumaki Naruto. Hero and friend. Your smile will never been forgotten._

Sakura bent down placing flowers on the grave before turning towards the stone beside Naruto's. She placed flowers on it and sighed. He had last a little over a year after Sasuke had died. Now they were together; her two teammates who had secretly loved each other and were truly meant to be. She smiled turning away from the graves and walking away.

She turned back looking over her shoulder and for a moment she thought she saw them standing hand intertwined smiling at her. She gave a sad smile a tear falling down her cheek. Her only thought being: '_Why can't we live forever?'_

**The End**


End file.
